Drip
by keyva
Summary: It's bugging Duo, so Duo is bugging everyone else


Title: Drip.

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1+2+3+4+5

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Anyways I'm having writer's block so I wrote this during one of my snooze sessions in Anthropology class. Hope you like. I mean really like it.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"That's it I can't stand it anymore" Duo yelled out as he threw his pillow to the floor.

"Will you calm down, it's...2 in the morning, some of us are trying to sleep and you are keeping us up." Wufei growled.

"Mmm Wu's right Duo, it's too early for this. So will you get back to bed and go to sleep already, it's getting cold" murmured Quatre from underneath Wufei's curtain of hair.

"It's that damn water dripping that's keeping us up!" Duo said as he tapped his foot angrily standing next to the bed.

"Actually it's you who's keeping us up so be quiet and get back here. You took my pillow and Trowa's thigh isn't the softest replacement in world" grumbled Heero as he shifted around, trying to get comfortable.

"I take offense to that" humped Trowa as he rolled away from Heero, dumping the boy onto the bed. Just for good measure Trowa grabbed the quilt covering Heero and yanked it off.

"Just for that, let's see if you get any in the morning." Trowa said.  
Scolding now, Heero sat up in bed and looked at Duo frowning.

"See what you've gone and done now Duo!"

Giggling Quatre popped his head up from his cocoon between Trowa and Wufei, "Don't worry Heero; I'll be happy to give you some in the morning."

Before he could say anything else, Quarte's head was shoved back down on the pillow; grumbling "no" Wufei frowned "you won't".

"Hey" Heero exclaimed.

"What?" Wufei asked "you disturbed my sleep, so if Quatre still wants me to help him in the shower in the morning, you're not getting any." He said as he smuggled down closer to Quatre.

"Will you all stop ignoring me?!" Yelled an angry Duo

"That's it" Heero said now frustrated as he pushed himself off the bed and pulled open the dresser drawer.

Standing straight Heero cocked his gun.

Seeing this, Duo became nervous "umm you know what Heero it's really nothing. I mean if the guys aren't playing around I'd be more than happy enough to give you some in the morning." He said laughing nervously.

Marching towards Duo, Heero grabbed the braided boy and pushed him in the general direction of the bed.

After making sure that Duo would stay lying down, Heero made his way to the adjourning bathroom. Stepping inside Heero shut the door behind him.

Not knowing what was going on, all four pilots waited in the silence that followed.

Before any of them could say anything they heard a small popping noise soon followed by the sound of something clattering onto porcelain.

Sitting up all four of the bed's occupants sat up as soon as they saw the door handle jiggle.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Heero closed the door softly behind him.  
Making his way over to the bed he climbed over to his side of the bed and deposited his gun inside the drawer.

Satisfied Heero muttered to himself but loud enough for the others to hear. "Mission accomplished."

Settling down on the bed Heero pulled Trowa closer to himself and snuggled under the blanket.

A bit curious Duo sat there blinking.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious that he solved the problem?" Quatre said as he snuggled deeper into Wufei and draped his arm across Trowa.

"Yeah!! Heero you're the best." Duo said happily.

Snorting Wufei grabbed Duo around the waist and brought the boy down next to him. After settling down Duo threw his arms and legs around Wufei's waist.

"Yeah he's the best now but in the morning when you're trying to brush your teeth we'll see if you hold the same opinion.

Giggling Duo buried himself into Wufei's chest. "Ah, you're just mad because Heero's gonna get some in the morning and you're not." He said cheeky.

"Yes he will." Trowa whispered as he brushed his hand across Wufei's hair.

"Your efforts will be greatly appreciated" Wufei said playfully.

"Humph, traitor" Duo hissed as he blew raspberries at the green eyed boy.

"Sleep now or else you get what that sink got a moment ago." Heero grunted as he pulled Trowa closer under the blanket.

Silence descended.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so…and so I will use this as an open call to any beta readers willing to look at my other fics. Feel free to email me and if it's not to much to ask could you tell me some of the fics you've beta. Thank you.


End file.
